


Let's Go Home

by roshytsunami



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Beauty and the Beast Elements, F/F, aranea swoons a lot, background prompto/noctis - Freeform, fruits basket elements, lunafreya is a badass, oh no she's hot, roadtrip vibes, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26898913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roshytsunami/pseuds/roshytsunami
Summary: The two kingdoms of Insomnia and Niflheim have decided to stop fighting. Tenebrae, the neutral country in between the mess, couldn't be happier. Unfortunately Niflheim invades Tenebrae  as a conquered base thus causing the Oracle of Tenebrae, Lunafreya, to flee her county to seek aid from Insomnia.  Luna runs into a group of mercenaries lead by Aranea and asks their help in getting her to Insomnia. Aranea agrees having her own agenda in mind. Shenanigans ensue as these two start their journey to Insomnia leading to a rocky tumble into feelings such as "is this love" and the infamous "oh no she's hot".
Relationships: Lunafreya Nox Fleuret/Aranea Highwind
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: FFXV Rarepair Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all this is for the Rare Pairing Big Bang. My artist is awesome their name is SilverTiger and you can finds their works here: twitter is https://twitter.com/tiger_o_matic and tumblr is https://backseatfishing.tumblr.com. The link to the image they did for this piece can be found here https://twitter.com/tiger_o_matic/status/1324042436319072262

They came in the middle of the night.

The day was turning out to be wonderful. Cool breeze, warm sun shining down upon the Tenebrae mountains in the distance. The flowers were in bloom and the new grass shone vibrant green full of life. Tenebrae was beautiful this time of year during the seasonal change from cold winter to a thawing spring.

The people bustled around the city, no worries to be found. The war on Niflheim was soon to end. A treaty of the highest caliber was to be formed and consummated between the two warring nations, Niflheim and Lucis. In all honesty Lucian government had made the rift with the other nation and Tenebrae was caught in the middle. As such it was neutral ground for both warring nations. An area of peace and sanctuary. It was a place where both reigning governments could meet and discuss future plans without resulting to a race of arms.

It was a typical day in that both nations were to come together in the following days. Between both nations it had been decided the Prince of Lucis was to marry the Prince of Niflheim. Granted this had come to a shock to both nations when it was suggested, how would two men hope to join two nations together? How would there be any heirs between them? That however was the solution to their problem. The bloodline of the Lucian royals would end with their current Prince Noctis and as such the magical line would end with him. In this way Niflheim could no longer use the excuse of kingly magic as a threat to their nation and a reason for their excessive military operation. It would promote peace in ending the magical bloodline of the Lucians, while at the same time end the reign of terror felt by the Niflheim citizens.

The final details were to be written out and reported within the following days. The treaty was to be signed and both men were to be married within the week to speed up the process. It was a good plan, flawed and archaic but a good plan. Unfortunately, _they_ came in the middle of the night.

While this archaic treaty was to be performed in Tenebrae it did leave out one important factor. If the goal was to end magic from all bloodlines, then why was the Oracle of Tenebrae left out of the treaty? While the oracle could not wield an Argimur of weapons at the snap of her fingers she still contained powers equal if not greater than the Lucian bloodline. It was a misstep in the Niflheim negotiation or perhaps it was overlooked simply because Oracle magic was nothing more than having the ability to heal.

Of course, eons ago the Oracles carried a vastly different role. They could commune with the old gods, bring forth their wrath against the nations that wronged them. They were the right hand of the gods most of the time and as such were worshiped as demigods. They had power more powerful than the oldest magical bloodline. However, as time went on the oracles faded. The gifts passed from the elders diminished with time, weakened as the times changed and a new threat emerged in the coming ages. The day of daemons, cast offs, the scourge infected. The daemons could be explained easily enough. They were as old as the old gods perhaps even older. They had been alive once and suffered an ill fate and lingered on in the living world. Their forms and temper changed by the way their life had ended. For example, the flan daemons are thought to have been creatures that were drowned or suffocated in some form, coming back as a gelatinous form that could not be killed so easily.

However, the scourge infection was a recent change. About fifty years ago was the first sighting of a scourge infected. The first infected was a grotesque cat morphed into a no longer recognizable shape. Its fur matted with thick gooey substance eyes yellow to dark orange and flesh like skin pulled tight around it’s curved framed. It looked more like a skeletal starved mangled lion than a simple house cat. There was no way to study the creature at the time. It was roaming late in the evening and seen by a family of farmers. It was dismissed quickly as a one-time occurrence due to the fact the farmer said it dissolved into ash once the sun shone on it. It was dismissed until it began to happen more frequently until eventually the first human scourge infected was found.

Once the first human was infected the scourge became a concern for humans in the area. No single type of magic seemed to cure the scourge just prolong the process of its acceleration. However, as it was found out soon enough, the oracle could not only decrease the scourge process but also extract the scourge from the vessel and have it destroyed in the light. Light was its only weakness; however because it stored itself in creatures, daemons, and humans it could easily walk in the sun. Thus, the oracle became of use once more and has been used to extract the scourge from infected individuals. However, this process came with a price. Each time scourge was forced from a human there was a risk that the human would die under the stress of the removal, or the oracle would be weakened for days after removing the scourge. Thus, it was impractical to depend on the oracle for the healing of the scourge. More had to be done to control this scourge. However, this chaos and scourge infestation only made the divide between Lucis and Niflheim more pronounced. Instead of working together for a cure they had spent the last fifty years fighting over who had made the scourge appear first.

There was much debate on how the scourge came into being. The theory from the Lucian point of view was it was formed from their constant military and scientific pursuits. They had created the scourge and, attempted to get rid of it and failed. Meanwhile the Niflheim accused the Lucians magic drawing out the scourge from the preexisting daemons. Their magic and the oracles powers were the only two things that could kill the scourge and prevent its spread.

It did not matter who created the scourge or even if the scourge was already something here on Eos before magic existed. All that mattered is _that they came in the middle of the night._

Lady Lunafreya, the oracle of Tenebrae, sat on the plush couch within her study room. Her small hands held a book detailing the powers an oracle could use. Her blue eyes scanned the ancient pages of the book devouring each knowledgeable morsel. She turns the page and sighs closing the book. She places it to her side as she looks up at the man hanging within the doorframe.

“Brother,” she smiles standing up from the couch letting her white dress fall to her knees. “You have returned earlier than expected,” she states looking up at his frowning face. “Something is wrong.”

Her brother looks out through the hallway before closing the door to her study. His one purple and blue eyes landing on her. He pulls her close to him and sighs hugging her.

“Ravus what is wrong,” she asks hugging him back. “You are scaring me. Has something happened?”

Ravus releases her and sighs, “Tenebrae has fallen. We are being invaded by Niflheim.”

Luna gasps, “how can-”

“It does not matter how. We need to move quickly,” he whispers walking with purpose towards the bookshelf. “Gather what you wish to take. Hurry we have to leave soon.”

Luna gathers what valuables she can from the room. She was not planning on running from Niflheim. This was supposed to be a neutral country. She grabs the leather saddlebag from the desk table as her brother opens the secret entrance to the bookshelf. She stashes the book she was reading some money and wraps the scones she had on a plate from earlier and stuffs them in the bag. She places it over her shoulder and joins her brother by the moving bookshelf.

Metal footsteps can be heard in the hallway behind the door. Ravus looks down at Luna and offers a small smile. “You need to hurry to Lucis. They can offer you protection in Insomnia.”

“Ravus you sound like you are not joining me,” she asks as he pushes her hair back. “Ravus, we leave together.”

“Sorry, Luna. I promise to join you later,” he says pushing her through the hidden wall behind the bookcase before rolling it shut into place once more.

“Ravus,” she shouts. “Ravus come with me this instant,” she shouts once more. When no answer is forth coming, she turns her back on the closed entrance and begins walking down the stone hallway quickly. Mother and father had taught them the secret ways of the castle. When she was younger, Ravus and her would plan with the secret entrance to use them as places to hide from each other or boring lesson and now, now she was forced to use them for their intended purposes. Escaping.

It does not take her long to walk quickly through the stone hallway. She knows the steps and turns like the back of her hand. Still if Ravus had stayed behind he can only offer her so much time before he-

She shakes her head. No, she will not think such thoughts. Ravus will be fine. He will give her time to escape and then escape on his own. He’s resourceful if nothing else, he can survive this. She reaches the iron gate at the back entrance hidden behind bushes around the castle wall. She steps outside the iron gate her heart thudding deep inside her chest. She tries to focus her breathing, tries to control her fear as she walks along the outer edge of the castle hiding in the bushes. She hears a loud screech and popping sound from the right and pushes herself against the wall of the castle.

What on earth could be making that noise? Could it be a daemon?

She waits, holding her breath, hearing the screech once more before mumbled voices join in. This followed by sounds of metal clashing and bullets being fired. She looks out from her hiding spot and sees a battle of MT soldiers attacking her people who can barely defend themselves. She should take this opportunity to flee. Her brother had made his sacrifice so she could escape but how can she leave when her people are suffering? She steps forth from the bushes holding her right hand upwards and out, summoning golden light towards her hands. It begins to form from the bottom towards the top gathering the MT’s attention. She pulls her right foot back holding onto the trident with both hands staring at the MTs. The MTs realize they have a new target and begin to fight the lady in white.

Luna twirls in between the MTs shattering their pieces to the ground. Stabbing and slicing from their abdomens to their shoulders using the trident. She blocks their attack and forces them back, swinging the trident around in smooth fluid motion as she slashes and destroys the daemon possessed robots.

She jumps back blocking a MT with blades for arms that circle and rotate at every angle imaginable. She stabs the MT, getting one of the blades stuck in the trident and twists until the blade shatters giving her an opening to finish off the MT. The MT falls down beginning to disintegrate as she uses the trident to hold herself up.

Her people look around at the slaughtered MTs and offer their silent thanks as they flee. She feels the wind moving around her and looks over at the descending MTs jumping from the military ships. They are attacking her people and further moving them inland. This is a losing battle she can not win. She has to leave.

She dismantles the trident. It turns back into gold like light and disperses as she moves on from the castle, from her home. She stays away from the MTs jumping from their ships and walks quickly towards one of the dirt pathways into the forest. It is not a large forest by any means. Not since the city had been built up in recent years, but it should offer more protection and keep her hidden from the MTs. The white dress she is wearing is very easy to spot and whatever coverage she can get from the flashing lights and sounds of the MTs destroying her country, she will take. She walks deeper into the forest prepared to face the daemons of the forest than those MTs.

She readjusts the satchel on her shoulder and begins to rush down the dirt path, ears listening to the sound of screams from her people. She can’t block them out or ignore it. She wants to turn back and help but Ravus told her to get to Lucis. To get to Insomnia and seek help from them first. It’s the only choice she has, however, she still regrets leaving her people behind to suffer as she escapes.

* * *

Later in the night as she walks in the forest stumbling over roots and rocks. She’s become exhausted. Fleeing one’s country seeking solace elsewhere can be tiring. Still she has to move on. The night is still young, and she can’t have gotten far enough away to feel safe. Besides that, fact the pathway has taken a turn for the worst, changing from a smooth patted dirt road into one filled with weeds and stubborn long grasses. Either the upkeep had been neglected or she had gotten lost in the forest. Neither were not great options. Still she travels on, pulling her dress through the long grass and watching her steps more closely, using the moon as her only light. It’s a difficult task walking blindly in the dark with only the moon to guide her, but she is trying her best to find somewhere safe now that Tenebrae has been taken over.

Luna pauses in her steps feet aching as she looks up at the moon. Tenebrae is gone. Her family is gone. Her brother…he may be gone. She may be the only one left out of her family. Why? Why did Ravus send her away? She could have helped him. She could have done something besides run away like a coward. She wipes the sweat from her brow and walks further on even as her feet ache, feeling like they are throbbing on shards of glass. Her legs feel like pudding as they continue to walk on and on through the night.

Luck might be on her side. She sniffs the air, smelling a change in the wind. It no longer smells like leaves and dirt or grass of the forest. There is the smell of smoke in the distance. Perhaps there is a group of people, a village…or dangerous travelers. She stops walking towards the scent and sighs.

“What should I do? It’s either follow the scent to civilization or continue to be lost in the forest,” she asks, biting the first knuckle on her hand.

She has no choice but to follow the scent. It’s either continue in the dark forest waiting for a demon to attack or take a chance on civilization where the scent of fire is strongest. Even if they are hostile, she has enough strength to take on normal civilians. Besides it’s not as if Tenebrae is completely filled with dangerous travelers or mercenaries like Niffheilm. She may be hyping herself up over nothing.

She shakes her head, clearing her thoughts as she follows the worn path down to the scent of the fire. She quietly continues down the path trying to keep her steps even. It’s not easy walking down a steep pathway following a scent. Luckily, she begins to see a dim orange to yellow light in the distance.

She continues down the steep path carefully making her way over the old rocks and roots of the forest. Unfortunately, she’s not careful enough and trips over a hidden root and tumbles down the rest of the way. She shields her face, rolling down the hill faster, bouncing ever so often before landing at the bottom face down in the dirt.

She groans, raising her face from the ground before her body follows suit, aching. She hisses, feeling the back of her elbow and winces. One of the roots she had tripped over had been jabbed into her arm. It sticks out at an odd angle, pierced right through her flesh. She winces, holding her injured arm to her body forcing herself to get up. Her dress is ripped, blood flowing down her elbow staining it bright red as she limps towards the source of light.

She doesn’t have enough energy to heal herself. She’s spent and just wants to rest for awhile. Just shut her eyes and let it all go. But she can’t. She has to continue on, for her people, for her brother. This is not how the oracle will die.

She stumbles the last few steps, her eyes adjusting to the brighter light. She covers her eyes with her good arm and squints at the three individuals surrounding the fire. Two are men: one is wearing a dark green olive military uniform the other is dressed in all white. Both have decorative plates of metal across their shoulder as they turn to stare at her.

“By the Six what the hell happened to you?” Asks the one in olive, tripping over their feet as they approach Luna.

Luna pulls back and laughs nervously, “I…Tenebrae was attacked,” she states voice shaking.

The one in the white suit gives the olive one a shake of his head. “Uh right, yeah, big mess that,” states the one in the olive suit. “My name is Wedge and that guy over there shaking his head again is Biggs,” he says as the one name Biggs groans, covering his head with his hand.

“Wedge shut your trap,” says Biggs from the side. “We don’t know her-”

“Are you serious right now Biggs,” laughs the woman. Luna turns her gaze onto her and catches sight of the most gorgeous green eyes. “You’re in the presence of royalty,” the woman smirks as Luna flinches at the statement.

Luna feels sweat collecting down on her brow, dripping down the side of her face. If this woman knows her, she may be doomed. She’s doomed already as her elbow throbs with pain. She couldn’t ignore that for long.

Luna licks her lips and stands as straight as she can, “I…I seek,” she slurs out before landing on her knees clutching her bad arm. She sees the world spin and voices blur together as she rolls onto her back shaking. The last thing she sees is a pair of green eyes staring down at her before it all goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna blinks feeling her joints ache underneath her body. It feels like she has slept on nothing but rocks last night. Her head feels foggy, unorganized as she slowly sits up holding her hands over her ears, trying to soothe the sharp headache forming from the back of her head towards the side of her temple. She needs quiet, no sounds for the next hour or so and it will be gone soon.

She let’s out a steady breath and hears a clash of metal against metal and winces. Hushed whispers followed by a slap and another sound of a falling pan. Luna sighs and looks toward her side, gasping for a few reasons.

For one the large stick that had been jabbed inside the arm is gone not to mention no bandage or scar can be found on the injured arm meaning a potion had to have been used. For two her dress that was ruined is no longer on her body. The clothes she is wearing is nothing more than an undershirt. She wonders who would have done such a thing while she was sleeping.

The tent flap opens, and Luna’s cheeks turn pink as she covers herself with the blanket all up to her chest. She sees it’s the woman from last night and watches as the woman raises an eyebrow at her antics, and sighs.

“Look, we both got breasts it’s not that big a deal. Besides, I’m not interested in someone who passes out from a little injury.”

“Little,” Luna laughs throat going dry. “There was nothing little about it!”

The woman smirks, “Well, nice to see you got your spunk back. I bet you’ll be on your way soon Princess.”

Luna lets the blanket falls to her legs. “I’m not a princess.”

The woman snorts, “Aww little princess is sad.”

“Not sad,” she sighs rubbing her head. “Thank you for healing me.”

“What makes you think I did it?”

“You…you have to have healed me. I saw,” she pauses as the woman looks at her confused. “Never mind. It seems I never introduced myself last night- “

“Well it wasn’t hard to figure out. Lost woman all in white, bleeding. Not to mention the book in your satchel,” she says holding the oracle book in front of her. “Gave you away.”

“Yes well, I am Lunafreya, but you may call me Luna. Thank you for last night but I do not wish to trouble you further,” she says about to stand before realizing her mistake. “Do you perhaps have my dress from last night?”

The woman chuckles, “honey that dress is shredded. There was no point in saving it.” Aranea holds her hands up noticing the drop in Luna’s face. “Don’t worry we look to be about the same size. You can borrow my clothes,” she says tossing the oracle book by Luna.

“I…thank you,” Luna replies looking over at the woman a bit more closely. Her eyes are a vivid green, same as last night and the silver hair tied back into a messy bun makes her seem domestic. However, Luna can see clearly this woman is not in any way shape or form domestic. Not with those thick thighs? Luna clears her throat and looks up at the smiling woman. “Forgive me but I didn’t catch your name last night.”

“It’s Aranea,” she says before standing. “Now quit dropping your jaw at my crotch and get dressed.” She tosses some clothes in Luna’s direction. “Do you have a plan of where you need to go?”

Luna sputters, “I was not looking at your…and yes I have a plan,” she says, narrowing her eyes. “I need to go to Insomnia and seek out the King for help.”

“Oh, is that all,” Aranea snorts.

Luna stands from the makeshift bed and glares at Aranea. “Listen, thank you for your help last night, but I will not be treated as if this…this plan is not sound. Now you can either help me if you wish or let me leave on my own. Now excuse yourself out while I get dressed,” she says staring at the woman trying to maintain eye contact.

Aranea just crosses her arms smirking, “princess has spice.”

“Oracle,” Luna nearly growls out glaring at her. Aranea leans down to her level staring right back not saying a word. Luna does not give into the stare down and holds her ground as Aranea backs away chuckling.

“You got some kick in ya…Oracle,” she teases before turning out of the room ignoring the huff from Luna.

Luna let’s out a sound of frustration and grumbles to herself as she gets dressed in the outfit given to her. It’s nothing like her dress at all. It’s terrible and smells musty, but it will have to do. She can’t wear a bloody dress to the king. She sighs hooking the borrowed bra around her breasts. It feels a little loose, but it is better than nothing. She slips on the shirt and quickly gets into the pants left by Aranea. She doesn’t want to be in her company longer than necessary. While she is grateful for the woman caring for her last night, she does not deserve the attitude from her.

She pulls her hair out from under the shirt and adjusts it, tucking it into her pants before securing the belt around her waist. The socks and boots by the side of the cot don’t look much better. They thankfully don’t have a heel, but they are thicker on the bottom than what she is used to. She pulls them on and laces them up her legs before grabbing her book and satchel from the side. She places the book in her bag and exits the room, pushing the stray hairs from her face.

Maybe if she asks nicely Aranea will have a brush or some hair tie she can use to pull her hair back. The braids on the side and back of her head have already begun to fray and fall from place.

“Good morning Oracle,” states one of the men from last night. Wedge if she remembers correctly. She offers a smile before placing her hands up. “Please don’t bow…it’s not necessary,” she says nervously as she watches Aranea walk in from her right side.

“What, are you too good to receive bows now?” Aranea snorts.

Luna sighs, burying the seed of anger deep, deep down to her core. She needs to remain calm and diplomatic if she wants to get to Insomnia. “No, I don’t want attention drawn to myself. If I am to be traveling, I assume Niflheim will come searching for me and I do not want to draw that sort of attention.”

Aranea grins, “well then might I suggest wearing something over that shirt. It’s a bit see through from wear and well, you can see a few ice peaks Ms. Oracle.”

Luna looks down and flushes, covering her arms across her chest. “Really and you accused me of looking, well you know,” she says embarrassed as the man from last night Biggs retrieves an over shirt from one of the crates outside.

“Yeah well, never said I disliked it now did I,” she smirks as the flush fills in on Luna’s face. “Anyway, hope you like breakfast. Garula bacon is fresh this morning. Hey Biggs give Ms. Oracle some bacon before she has a fainting spell.”

Before she can get in a word edgewise Aranea is already leaving the campsite walking towards what appears to be a store in the distance.

“Is she always like this?” she sighs, staring off at Aranea.

“Hmm not always,” says Wedge who has been cooking over the fire pit. “Been awhile since she’s flirted so openly.”

Luna chuckles, “Flirted? Well that can’t be. She just wants to annoy me or bother me for no reason at all. I haven’t done anything wrong. I only arrived for help and I’ve been a decent guest, haven’t I?” she asks Wedge.

Wedge shrugs and hands her a plate of food. “Look Aranea is just Aranea. She flirts like that with everyone. Don’t worry about it. Eat up, she’ll be back with information from the hunter headquarters soon.”

“Hunter headquarters?”

Wedge smiles at her, serving the next plate. “Yeah you know the ones that fight the daemons. Not everyone has soldiers to protect their people from daemons. Besides sometimes the best daemon hunter is a hunter…I guess cause it’s in the name?” He shrugs as Biggs sighs.

“Wedge just serve the eggs and eat. You’re terrible in the morning without coffee in your system,” Biggs sighs once more as Wedge just shrugs and begins to serve himself a plate.

Biggs looks over at Luna, “So you plan to enter Insomnia?”

“Y-yes,” she says moving the questionable meat around on the plate. “Is that so difficult to imagine?”

“Hmm currently yes. The treaty between the two princes has been compromised and Insomnia is locked tighter than a walnut. Just curious how you plan on entering such a place,” he chuckles.

Luna smiles, “Well obviously I am the oracle-”

“Right and how many do you think have tried that already?” he asks her as she stares at him confused. “All I’m saying is it’s not going to be a cake walk in there and you’re better off cutting your losses and moving on,” he says through bits of food in his mouth.

Luna bites her tongue, “I can prove I am the oracle. No one else has the powers I hold. If I could give a demonstration-”

Biggs snorts, “They won’t allow you to give a demonstration. You need papers and I doubt you got those when running away.”

Luna stiffens, “I did not run away.”

“Oh really? My bad. Run away from danger to save yourself,” he growls out.

Luna clenches her teeth, breathing out through her nose to calm down. “I did not run away. It was not my choosing. It was either escape or be captured and used as a weapon against Insomnia and the other countries.”

Biggs rolls his eyes, “You don’t have that much power if all you can do is heal. That’s not a weapon, more of an item to be used when you are dying. A bought potion is all you really are,” he sneers.

Luna clenches her fist and lets out a steady breath. Luna looks deeply into Biggs and smiles, “You are hurt from before.”

“What?” he laughs.

“You carry a hurt inside you. It festers, pulls, and tugs in opposite directions. It’s tangled and chokes on your conscience,” she states before grabbing his wrist. “You wanted to save him, but duty called. You were more loyal to your duty than to him,” she says a golden glow begins to flow over Biggs’ wrist. “It bothers you still and you lash out, yet hold it close. You know the game, how to make it seem like anger for something else and not what it really is.”

Biggs tugs his arm away from Luna, holding it close to his chest. “The hell did you do?”

Luna smirks, “I started to heal you. Your emotions are wrapped too tight around that issue. I loosened them. Be careful now, you don’t want your emotions to control your judgement during a hunt or battle, do you?”

Biggs scoffs before leaving the area. Wedge however stays a good distance away from Luna and looks at her concerned. “Will he be alright? What happened?”

Luna sighs rubbing her head, “I began to untangle his emotions. I do not only use my powers to heal wounds. Emotional or mental emotions can be healed as well but I have to be careful to not leave any of my own emotions or objectives inside them when I heal them. Otherwise I could have them blindly follow my commands unconsciously.”

Wedge’s mouth drops open.

“That is how I can be used as a weapon. I can be forced to leave certain emotions or mental tasks in those I touch with my powers. I can be used to corrupt a person to follow something they do not believe in. Force them to be a husk of their former self if I was placed in the wrong hands.”

“So that’s why you left, princess,” smirks Aranea having arrived back to the campsite. “You spooked Biggs whatever you said.”

Luna flushes, “Yes well I let my anger get the best of me. I apologize.”

Aranea snorts, “You don’t need to apologize. That guy is always trying to get under people’s skin. Nice to see someone else returned the favor.” She reaches out her hand towards Luna. Luna pulls back quickly.

Aranea laughs, “you don’t have to jump, I was just getting the hair out of your face. Might be best if you tied your hair up. We got a long way to go to Insomnia.”

Luna nods her head, “Yes I suppose we do. We are in Lozola still and will need passage across the sea to enter Cleigne correct?”

Aranea shrugs, “that would be the easiest way to do it.” She offers her a hairband from her pocket. I doubt you want to enter Niflheim to get across the strait. Too many MT units out and about.”

Wedge looks at Aranea confused, “Uh, why should we worry about MT units?”

Aranea twitches and looks over at Wedge, “Because we don’t want to fight more than we have to. They’ll have infiltrated Cleigne by now or already be setting up camps.” She stares as Luna pulls her hair into a bun.

“Well we should head out soon then correct?”

“Uh yeah sure once we pack up, we should be good to go. But first we gotta consider payment.”

“Payment?”

“You didn’t’ think I was doing this out of the goodness of my heart did ya,” she smirks. “Just sit tight while I discuss it with the other two. We have to figure out how much you’ll pay us once you reach Insomnia. You think this king will vouch for you and pay for your safe passage, right?”

“Noctis? Yes of course he would,” she frowns, “we haven’t seen each other in a long time but we still keep in touch.”

“Oh, how’s that?” Aranea asks, curious. “Thought all mail was monitored in your neck of the woods.”

Luna chuckles, “There are ways around it. Wish I would have known sooner that Niflheim would betray us on neutral ground. Could have warned him,” she frowns.

Aranea nods her head, “Right, so going to discuss this with the boys and figure out how much you’ll owe us. You better hope your Noctis can pay princess,” she winks as she grabs the scruff of Wedge’s shirt and pulls him.

“Hey hey I’m coming,” he says stumbling backwards as Aranea drags him away from the campsite. Luna chuckles in the background watching the two leave before wondering how much they could ask for her safe passage. It is a long journey might take a few days or weeks depending on how they plan to transport through the regions.

* * *

“I swear, Wedge you are the biggest idiot I have to take care of,” she hisses at him when they are out of earshot of Luna.

“What’d I do?”

“You asked why’d we have to worry about MTs.”

“Well why should we when we are part of the Niflheim military?”

Aranea sighs, running a hand down her face. “Because princess doesn’t know that and if we can deliver her to them unharmed and intact…” She pauses giving him time to think.

“Then we get a bonus?”

“…bonus sure, but we can bargain with her. You can get a bonus if you want to or get released from Niflheim permanently. Think about it no more missions. No more senseless battles over what King Aldercapt’s latest fancy is…actually Aldercapt is at least tolerable compared to Verstael. But we’d be free. We could be real mercenaries not fake ones secretly working for Niflheim,” she says excited.

Wedge stares at her thinking, “So you wouldn’t be my boss anymore?”

“I was never your boss. The one’s above me are. They tell me who needs to be killed, how to accomplish the deed or else,” she clenches her fist. “I’m done being a collared animal. I want to be free. Don’t you want that?” Wedge flinches under her gaze and Aranea let’s out a sigh, “Look this is one way to get out of Niflheim. If we get caught, we can just say we were bringing her to the Empire eventually. Had to make it believable we would be saving her alright. Personally, I want to be free of them and either way if Luna is saved or not, I’m getting that freedom.”

Wedge rubs the back of his neck. “It sounds good…but only if Biggs joins. I’m not going to leave him behind and when he hears about helping Luna get a safe passage to Insomnia…I don’t know if he’ll say yes.”

* * *

“Yes.” States Biggs sharpening one of his blades. Aranea smirks and Wedge’s mouth drops open.

“You…you’re going to help Luna after what she did?”

Biggs stops sharpening his blade and sheaths it. “She pushed my buttons and opened a can of worms inside me but Niflheim has been trying to carve me out into a hollow man. I think taking Luna to Insomnia is the better choice than letting Niflheim whittle out what emotions I still have left. Besides if all else fails I can blame Aranea,” he smirks. Aranea sticks her tongue out at him as he pats Wedge on the shoulder before looking at Aranea. “When do we leave?”

“As soon as we get everything packed back at camp. But first ground rules such as no mentions that we are part of Niflheim at all. When we see imperials or MTs we have to kill them or risk ruining our cover with her. So, we should stick to the backroads and travel quickly so we can get this done as soon as possible.”

“Boss,” asks Wedge. “What is she going to pay us? How will she get us all free?”

Aranea smirks, “I already have that planned. Come on let’s go tell the princess she needs to start helping us pack for the journey.

Aranea watches as the two men nod in agreement before walking along side her back towards the campsite. It’ll be tough hiding who they really are but if they play their cards right, they could earn more than just their freedom.

Aranea points to the left of the camp, “Pack light. We’ll try to start up the old car. It should get us to the ferry at least,” she tells them before spotting Luna. “Luna. Just who I wanna see.”

Luna turns looking at Aranea, “I am sure. So, may I ask have you come to a decision? Will you be helping me or not?”

Aranea smiles sharply, “Oh, we will help. Our payment will be three pardons and automatic citizenship to Insomnia.”

Luna blinks, “Excuse me?”

“I think you heard right princess,” she grins.

“It’s Oracle and yes I heard. I just don’t understand the need for pardons without knowing what you have committed. Explain.”

Aranea groans, “Look, we don’t have time to explain our life story. It’s either a yes and we help you or a no and we go on our way. What’s it going to be?” she asks hands on hips.

Luna bites her lip pacing, “it will be a yes…I do not have the means to reach Insomnia on my own from this distance. I may be able to grant your pardons but citizenship I can not guarantee…Insomnia has very strict rules on who can become a citizen. They are selective but if they can not guarantee your citizenship then I will give you citizenship of Tenebrae if that is agreeable?”

Aranea taps her finger to her chin thinking before shrugging. “Well that’s better than nothing. Let’s head to old reliable if you have everything you need? We won’t be coming back,” she smiles.

Luna looks back at the campsite and nods her head. She already has her satchel and the trident is at her command. There is nothing else to gather from this campsite. She sighs and looks toward Aranea.

“Please lead the way to this old reliable you called it,” she hesitates as Aranea laughs loudly before reaching for Luna’s shoulder and pulling her down the trail.

“Yeah wait til you see it. I promise it will get us to the ferry stop at least,” she chuckles.


	3. chapter 3

Luna stares at the contraption in front of her because to call it a vehicle would be an overstatement. The paint or what is left of the paint on the car is chipped revealing rust on the hood of the car and rust just about everywhere on the car. Wedge opens the trunk and Luna swears she can hear a long winding screech as the hinges get stuck. Wedge of course spits on the hinge rubs some grease on it and makes the trunk close for now. Luna gently opens the car door and would have clutched her satchel tighter against her. The door dangles from the hinge of the car ready to fall off.

“Oracle just get in,” says Aranea from the driver’s seat. Luna takes a big gulp and sits down gently on the worn-out car seat feeling the springs poke against her bottom. She looks down and sees a wood panel hammered into the bottom of the car. She points about to ask when Aranea answers.

“There’s a hole. I wouldn’t rest my feet on it,” she says as Biggs snaps the car door into place and shuts the door on Luna’s side.

“Right and this will get us to the ferry at least? Should I ask how far away that is?”

Aranea snorts hearing the two men get in the backseat, “do you really want to know?” She laughs seeing Luna’s face drop. “Don’t worry blue eyes we’ll be there in an hour or less.”

Luna pouts and turns her head to look outside the window of the car if she can call it that. It’ll at least distract her from the fact she can’t set her legs on the floor otherwise she might step through the floor and lose her legs. She scrunches her nose at the thought and lifts her legs up and sits on the side of the car seat and settles down. She feels someone’s gaze on her and looks over at Aranea.

“Shouldn’t you keep your eyes on the road,” she asks as Aranea turns her head back towards the dirt road.

“Sorry I was making sure you weren’t going to fly out of the car,” she laughs. “Why are you sitting like that anyway,” she asks. “That floorboard won’t go out…well maybe it won’t,” she laughs.

Luna returns to looking out the window ignoring Aranea. If she starts to fight with this woman now at the beginning of her journey it’ll just make everything that much worse. She just needs to stay calm and stare at the numerous trees surrounding the area and the large boulders they are passing by quickly.

Wedge snorts from the backseat. “Boss is in trouble.”

“Shut it,” hisses Aranea. “Does the radio work in this car?”

Biggs smirks, “I believe the last time I asked for it fixed you said it wasn’t worth the hassle as long as the car moves from point A to B.”

Aranea let’s out a sigh trying to keep the growl from forming in her throat. “Just keep an eye out. We don’t need any trouble getting to the ferry.”

Wedge fidgets with his fingers about to speak when Biggs gives him a shake of his head. Unfortunately, Wedge doesn’t get the signal. “Boss I think the only trouble we have is this car. I haven’t seen anything suspicious yet.”

Aranea groans, “thank you Wedge for that information.”

“I think she might mean the check point up ahead,” answers Luna rubbing her head. “I didn’t know we had check points out this far from the city.”

Aranea curses, “we don’t,” she says as the car stops in the line. “I need a scarf, anything to cover her head,” she growls out as Luna looks at her confused.

“I thought you said no one would recognize me?”

“Normally no but when they have photos of you in their hand to compare your likeness, we might get busted,” she says as Wedge leans over the seat and places a shirt over Luna’s head.

“Are you serious,” Aranea hisses as she drives up slowly to the check point. “Hat anything!” She says as she slows the car down and stops it in front of the check point. She scans the scene and sits up further in her seat trying to block Luna from view as the other two in the back try to hide her. She looks at the familiar mechanical suit and mentally curses in her head. It’s an MT, they don’t need facial recognition they can just scan the area and figure it out. Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happens.

The MT raises a gun and issues a gargled response more than likely calling in recruits to surround the car.

“Boss,” states Wedge getting his weapon ready. Biggs looks in the rearview mirror and sees the grin on Aranea’s face.

“Shit Oracle hold on tight,” he manages to get out before Aranea has her foot pushed all the way to the floor crashing through the check point.

Luna holds onto the back of the seat and looks behind them, “you just made them angry. They’ll speed up to this car in no time.”

“Yeah well at least it’ll only be us not the car behind us who gets caught in the crossfire,” she says as bullets begin to spray across the car. “Never did like bystanders in the way,” she says pushing the pedal as far as it can go.

The car speeds up slightly compared to the MTs chasing after them. Suddenly the car sputters and stops out of nowhere as more bullets rain down on the vehicle.

“Damnit,” Aranea curses trying to start the car up with no success. “Alright look princess stands back and let us handle this,” she says to an empty car seat. “Where did she go?!”

Biggs and Wedge shrug their shoulders as they exit the car and hide behind the side of it as more bullets fly across. Aranea grumbles to herself and yanks the back-car door open removing it from its hinge before grabbing her pole arm a Stoss Spear. She’s getting ready to throw it at an MT when she sees Luna annihilating a group of MTs with her trident with ease. She’s struck with a strong emotion for a moment before remembering the MTs are not just attacking Luna but their group as a whole.

She quickly looks away from Luna and begins to attack the MTs closing in on the three of them. She throws her pole up in the air along with herself before crashing down on the unsuspecting MT. Her spear slices through the metal body with ease as she looks for her next target.

Wedge and Biggs work as a team Biggs swinging his sword through the mass of MTs while Wedge shoots from a distance. In just a short amount of time the MTs have them surrounded. Biggs call out a command and Wedge slides into action shooting from all angles at the MTs. Bits of metal fall apart as the MTs begin to get diced to pieces. Once the last MT has met it’s match the two look towards the distance where Aranea appears.

Aranea leans on her pole arm looking at Luna pull the trident from the corpse of a twitching MT. “Ok since when do oracles fight?” She asks as Luna yanks the trident out with a final tug and walks past Aranea.

“Hey princess…oracle…Lunafreya,” yells at Aranea earning Luna’s attention. Luna turns around and raises an eyebrow at Aranea. “Lunafreya-”

“Luna is fine.”

“Right Luna,” says Aranea. “So where did you learn that? Aren’t oracles supposed to be against violence and all that stuff?”

Luna smiles making the trident disappear in a ray of golden light as she steps closer to Aranea. “We are healers and sometimes what we need to heal takes more than a simple wave of the hand and prayer to the Astrals.”

Aranea laughs, “Luna that…uh you fight good,” she says patting her on the shoulder. “Maybe next time we run into them I can sit back and let you handle them.”

“Excuse you,” Luna huffs walking by Aranea’s side. “I will do no such thing. I expect equal fighting…”

Biggs sighs as the two women head over to the bullet ridden car. “That Luna is going to be a problem for the boss.”

Wedge reattaches his pistols to his holster. “How so? Luna’s nice and she did fight well just a second ago. I think they’ll get along great.”

“That’s the problem. They get along even if Aranea is trying not too,” he sighs heading towards the two woman who are scavenging the remains from the car.

“Right so not a lot survived the attack,” Aranea grumbles. “Some camping supply, money, and your trusty satchel? Seriously is there a spell over that?”

Luna grins taking the satchel with her book. “Wouldn’t you like to know.” She frowns seeing the damage and looks at Aranea. “So how far to the ferry from here?”

“Well we wasted what about half an hour getting here by car it would have taken us another half an hour by car if traffic is nice meaning another 15 minutes by car with no traffic so I guess we got about a two hour walk if we don’t run into MTs or daemons along the way.”

“Two hours? That doesn’t seem too bad I suppose considering everything that has happened?”

Aranea grins, “just means you have to help carry supplies. If we hurry, we might make it to the ferry port before the sun disappears. You don’t want to be in these woods then,” she states loading Luna with a backpack filled with camping gear before setting herself up with gear as well.

“Alright we got enough ammo for another attack and basics until we reach the port let’s head out,” Aranea says leading the way.

Wedge groans, “I hate traveling by foot.”

Biggs knocks the back of his head. “Hush and follow your orders.” He leans down towards his ear, “the sooner we get this done the sooner we get paid and out of here.”

Wedge sighs, “yeah still hate traveling by foot,” he grins as Biggs tsshes moving further in front of him.

* * *

Aranea sniffs the air and smiles. “I smell the salt from here. We’re almost there and making good time,” she says looking behind her as Biggs and Wedge stay on her trail with ease. Meanwhile Luna is struggling to keep up with the group. “Biggs Wedge take the lead we’ll meet you up there in a minute.”

Biggs nods his head and takes the command with ease leading Wedge along down the pathway. The road to the port should be appearing soon.

Aranea backtracks and slows by Luna. “So, I guess you are not used to walking?”

Luna huffs not able to even get out a comment and ignores Aranea. Aranea groans rolling her eyes, “come on Luna I can’t help if I don’t know why you are slowing down.”

Luna stops walking and tries to catch her breath. “My back…my back is aching, and my arm won’t stop hurting.”

Aranea raises and eyebrow and looks at Luna’s arm. Nothing seems to be abnormal at first. Both arms look the same however the one that was wounded earlier and healed quickly by a potion is swollen and red.

“You ever use healing potions before?”

“Rarely,” Luna says panting. “Oracle can heal herself if need be,” she screams out the last word as Aranea presses on the swollen arm. “What was that for?!”

“The potion didn’t heal your arm right…I mean it did but it’s still tender. Usually one potion and instant heal but with your arm you might need another.”

“I don’t need a potion. I am fine. Once we have reached our destination-” A sound of glass breaking is heard as a potion leaks over her injured arm. Almost instantly the swelling goes down and the redness disappears. There is no more pain in her arm.

“The correct response is you’re welcome.”

“If you would have let me finished instead of wasting a potion, I could have healed myself later,” she snips glaring at Aranea.

“Oh, you mean how you tried that healing on Biggs and grew weak right afterwards?”

“How did you-”

“I was watching you,” she sighs. “I’m not all quick quips and brawn. I do have some hidden skills that can be used.”

Luna looks away, “thank you…next time don’t waste your potion on me.”

Aranea sighs, “it’s not a waste if it helps you. I mean potions are supposed to be used when needed right and you needed it so it’s fine. We can buy more later or once we get to the port, but we need to be in the best health we can be before getting there right. I don’t know about you but fighting with a half-healed arm is terrible.”

Luna smiles chuckling, “speaking from experience?”

Aranea shuts her mouth before half laughing, “well you’re half right…broken leg no potion in sight and fighting an iron giant.” Her eyes dim before she refocuses, “but anyway you’re feeling better, so we have to hurry and catch up to Biggs and Wedge. I don’t trust them getting a good deal for that ferry to Cleigne,” she says forcing a smile.

Luna raises an eyebrow, “right a good deal is important…thank you for earlier.”

Aranea grabs her chest, “oh do my ears deceive me I received thanks?”

Luna chuckles covering her mouth. “Really am I that terrible?”

Aranea looks into her eyes and smiles, “you’re actually pretty awesome.” She clears her throat and changes the subject quickly what they can find at the port besides just a ferry to Clegine. She even switches topics in the middle of a sentence as she encourages Luna to keep up and follow her. Luna just smiles at the interaction as she follows Aranea to the port called Pizatala.

* * *

As luck would have it, they are just in time for the last ferry however it will be another hour before the ferry arrives back at the port to depart across the Sauther Sea to Cleigne. The port Pizatala is a small fishing port out in the rural Tenebrae area. Small shops line the rocky beach by the ocean. Cafes, clothing, and souvenirs shops are only a few of the shops repeated by the port.

Aranea sighs, “well looks like we got an hour to kill before the ferry comes back.” She looks over at Luna and chuckles. “My clothes might fit you, but they don’t suit you.”

Luna sets the pack down on the ground hands on hips. “Yes, well pants are constricting.”

“Oh kinky,” Aranea teases earning a deeper flush across Luna’s cheeks.

“That is not what I meant,” she takes a deep breath and place a hand against her head. “Why is it only you can cause my headache. I mean really is that anything to say to just anyone you meet,” she rants. “Do you do this often to other women or maybe it’s just me because I somehow am not, am not tough enough by your standards or not what you were expecting,” she crosses her arms over her chest flustered.

Aranea smirks, “you weren’t what I was expecting of an oracle at all. I’d take it as a compliment,” she says walking backwards. “Now do you want some new threads you can move in or wanna stay in my clothes like a late-night lover,” she winks.

Luna looks at her arms still crossed before huffing. She gathers the pack off the ground and walks right past Aranea. “I would appreciate an outfit to my standards thank you,” she snips.

Aranea grins following behind Luna before catching up to her pace easily. “Right so what exactly is your style besides flimsy dresses?”

Luna grabs Aranea’s wrist suddenly, “I am hot and tired. I am fleeing for my life can we stop with this teasing before I spear you with my trident. I can find Insomnia on my own without your annoying help so if you wish to receive your pardons and citizenship, I suggest controlling your mouth are we clear,” she asks looking into Aranea’s eyes furrowing her brows.

Aranea pulls her wrist away rubbing it, “crystal.” She watches as Luna enters one of the shops and follows. “You got quite a grip there.”

Luna raises an eyebrow at her before glancing down at one of the items on the rack. “I’m sorry but you don’t seem to listen to me.”

Aranea shrugs, “I listen I just act like I don’t. Easier to get information if I act annoying.”

“Acting,” asks Luna innocently as she places one of the garments back on the rack.

“Oh, and who’s teasing who now,” she grins.

“I’m not teasing.” She says pulling out one of the dresses from the rack sighing. “I just assumed that was your normal temperament. I apologize,” she says watching Aranea rub her wrist. “Did I really hurt you? My grip isn’t that strong.”

“Hmm no just a little shocked. Didn’t know,” she leans down on the rack whispering, “oracles knew how to fight. Good surprise,” she says a little louder standing up straight.

Luna raises an eyebrow at that and smiles picking one of the dresses out of the rack. “Thanks.”

Luna looks at Aranea and points at the dressing room. “I’ll be out in a second.”

“Uh are you sure you want that dress? It seems flimsy,” asks Aranea as Luna chuckles disappearing in the dressing room.

After the initial first dressing room change Aranea is ready to leave and can’t wait until that ferry arrives so they can leave already. She swears Luna is showing off on purpose. No one person her age can be that innocent in how she struts out of the dressing room asking if the outfit looks ok. Really Astrals give her strength she is not prepared to see Luna in a light gray dress coming to her knees. The sleeves of the dress are short but cover Luna’s shoulders just enough that no freckles can be displayed. The cleavage alone droops just enough to give the image of small breasts hiding beneath. Overall, the dress is not scandalous at all everything that needs to be covered and decent is covered it’s just the way Luna holds herself in the dress that is driving Aranea wild.

“Uh I’m going to wait outside until you are done,” she says gruffly.

“But I’m almost finished.”

“Right so I’ll be outside by the pier so you can finish up. Need to check up on Biggs and Wedge. Make sure we are set to go when the ferry comes,” she lies as Luna shrugs and goes back into the dressing room.

Once Aranea has her chance she slips out of the store and walks down towards the pier where Biggs had promised to keep a look out for suspicious people. She spots him easily enough and leans against the railing.

Biggs takes one look at her and chuckles, “less than 24 hours boss new record,” he chuckles.

Aranea glares at him, “I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“You think our new companion is-”

“It’s just the heat,” she interrupts. “And I was not expecting an oracle to know how to fight. Did you see her when she kabobbed those MTs?”

Biggs sighs as Aranea continues. “She did it with grace and dignity. How can you kill with grace Biggs? How?”

Biggs smirks, “well why don’t you ask her yourself?” He says earning the jump reaction he was expecting. Aranea looks over her shoulder expecting Luna but seeing no one. Biggs pats Aranea on the back, “better keep your enthusiasm under control boss. This is only a job not a good idea to shit where you eat.”

“I get it,” she says rubbing her head. “It’s just the heat and the shock of an oracle fighting. It’ll go away once we’re on the ship. We’ll see how well she can handle sailing on the open sea.”

Biggs snorts, “right we’ll see how long you last on the ship with her boss.”

Aranea let’s out a muffled growl, “hey no sassing your boss. I told you it’s the heat,” he says spotting Luna walk towards them. Biggs gives Aranea a look and chuckles.

“Just the heat she says.”


	4. Chapter 4

The boat trip is as uneventful as Aranea was expecting. Once the four are on the ship and at least 50 miles out from Tenebrae the threat of MTs or anyone else attacking them is out of the picture for the moment. Bigg and Wedge are somewhere on the ship. Probably in the cabins below taking a nap or something. She’s grateful for the break away from them she doesn’t need another jab from Biggs abut Luna.

Aranea hums a bit as she looks over the railing of the boat out to sea. Luna, she thinks she is interesting. Different than what she was told oracles can do. She only thought they talked to the gods and wore dainty clothes and acted more like princesses in distress from seeing the slightest daemon. She scratches under the black neck collar and sighs. She really needs to find some oil or cream to place around her neck before it starts getting raw.

“Hello Aranea,” speaks Luna standing beside her on the boat. “The ocean is so vast. I’ve not seen so much of it at once.”

Aranea looks at her smiling, “well there’s a whole big world out there. Not just Tenebrae.” She rests her arms over the railing and sighs. “You sure about going to Insomnia? It’s a long way away and everyone will be looking for you.”

Luna purses her lips and nods her head. “I need to seek his help, Noctis…well perhaps this is already known but the Prince Noctis and I are pen pals. Have been for some time,” she beams. “I have faith that he will help us.”

Aranea holds up her hand, “hold on you know Prince Noctis” She asks as Luna nods her head. “The fugitive Prince, the one who was supposed to marry Prince Prompto but that plan went to hell. That guy is going to help us?” She turns shaking her head. “How can a fugitive grant pardons or help a runaway oracle?”

Luna stiffens, “he has his ways. I can not reveal them, but you must trust me.”

“Trust you,” she nearly shouts. A few people turn their heads towards their direction and Aranea lowers her voice. “Trust you? You just set us up for failure. I thought we were going to see the king of Insomnia not depend on his little brat.”

“Noctis is not a brat,” she says as Aranea crosses her arms. “He is not much of one,” she corrects. “Aranea I promise he will help us and this event, this was bound to happen, but I trust Noctis to survive.”

Aranea laughs, “right he survives, and we don’t?”

Luna huffs, “I wish I could tell you more, but I can’t.”

“Can’t or won’t?”

“Can’t,” she says sadly. “Becoming an oracle is an honor but it comes with a price. My actions are never my own. They are only for my people, and if I show the slightest weakness or failure in my tasks then all of them suffer. I am duty bound to defend them and currently as per my brother heading to Insomnia or seeking out Noctis for help is key,” she says crossing her arms. “I am sorry, but I can not offer anything more. I am trying my best Aranea. Now please just lead me to Insomnia, I am sure once I pronounce your good deeds you will get what you and your team wants,” she states before turning away down towards the bottom of the ship.

Aranea watches her leave and feels like a complete ass. It can’t be her fault. She didn’t choose Luna to be an oracle she was born into it. She just needs to suck it up and deal with the hand she was dealt with. There is no point in crying over what can’t be changed.

Aranea rubs her head and sighs looking where Luna left and begins to track Luna down. Luna may be wrong but…or maybe she was too harsh? No way she’s performing her duty, looking out for her team, being realistic. Still she needs to fix whatever wrong she might have made now before continuing the rest of the trip. She does not need a mopey oracle to deal with along with dealing with all of Niflheim and Insomnia after them for various reasons.

Luna may not know it yet but Noctis wherever he was had already sent out people to search for her. The glaives aren’t difficult to sniff out. Not with wearing all black in the heat of the day. It’s almost comical how hard they try to blend in with a city surrounded by shorts, tanks, and the occasional bare-chested tourist. Luckily, their ship had ported soon enough that Aranea had hide Luna from their sight. It’s why this ferry ride was not going to put her on edge. She’s worried about docking than the ship ride in at this point.

They might even have to act fast depending on if a glaive spotted them and alerted others across Cleigne of their possible arrival. It’s something they’ll deal with when it happens. Worst comes to worst they can disconnect one of the lifeboats a few miles from shore and travel around the area they need to port. It’s not an option Aranea is looking forward to but if it has to happen at least she’ll be prepared.

She’s made her way outside the cabin where Luna has entered. She knocks on the door before entering.

“Hey so,” she starts before seeing Luna reading her only book. She stops and walks in Luna glancing up at her. “So, I guess I wanted to say sorry?”

Luna closes her book and sighs, “you guess, or you know?”

“Both?” She asks, “look I’m sorry. I just don’t want anyone getting hurt or stabbed in the back.”

Luna tilts her head, “I wouldn’t back stab you. You are helping me.”

Aranea laughs, “right well you’d be the first to think so. Anyway, sorry I snapped and well all this oracle stuff has me confused. Like no one ever said beware of an oracle they can fight or use magic like you did. The general public doesn’t know that so dealing with that and the whole you can manipulate emotions to suit your needs,” she chuckles, “you’re kind of scary.”

“Oh was I not supposed to be,” she asks.

“Not really. You’re the oracle who can do no wrong. Who heals people from the scourge and is perfect.”

Luna smile softly, “hardly perfect…I couldn’t save my own people without fleeing,” she shrugs.

Aranea rolls her eyes, “don’t worry. Your people are tough, have to be living so close to Niflheim and not turning into them. So, you’re doing alright for a naïve oracle,” she teases looking down at the table. “So, what’s so important about that book? You guard it like it’s more precious than jewels.”

Luna smiles, “well it has lessons or information on how to be a stronger oracle. Most of the ones at home are about how to be a proper oracle as in when to use a spoon for tea.”

“There’s rules for that,” Aranea snorts.

“Yes, lots of rule,” she says adjusting her dress. “Anyway, this one has no such rules. Lists basics of how to use an oracle’s powers. It’s where I found out about how I can manipulate emotions and have the same done to me vice versa if in the wrong hands.” She rubs her ear, “the point being none of this was explained or offered in my oracle courses or well how to be a proper oracle. There’s even rituals in here of summoning the gods, not just speaking to them but actually summoning them to my aid,” she says excited.

Aranea first thought through her head is ‘oh shit this oracle wants to summon the Astrals’. Aranea clears her throat, “sorry summoning the Astrals?”

“Yes, summoning them and having them do my bidding or so it says here,” she points excitedly at the text. “Of course, it’s not without consequence. I have to be near death in order to do half of these summons or in a very weaken state, but it is possible.”

Aranea clasps her hands together in prayer position. “Please don’t summon the Astrals while we are on this rinky dink of a boat.”

Luna laughs brightly, “of course did you think I would?”

“You were excited enough,” she glances at her worried. “It is weird though. How all this information was never brought up to you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well an oracle able to summon the Astrals. You’re more powerful than the Lucis line if you are able to do that. They can only talk to them if you allow it right?”

“Yes, and I don’t understand?”

Aranea sighs, “Luna this means no one in Niflheim knows about the extent of your possible powers or Insomnia. You could use it as a bargaining chip if you need to. I mean why would you offer a Prince of Niffheilm and Prince of Lucis to come together if the oracle can do all this,” she waves her hands around. “Doesn’t make sense does it,” she raises an eyebrow. “I just wouldn’t say all of what an oracle can do. Not even to me…well especially not to me.”

“I suppose so,” she sighs. “However, you have taken care of me when you didn’t know who I was,” she says touching Aranea gently on the wrist. “You do have some kindness I can’t ignore but I won’t speak anymore of it.”

Aranea nods her head, “yeah that might be best…also memorizing that book as fast as possible. Someone might try to steal it,” she grins.

Luna quirks her lips, “hmm I suppose so,” she says as the ferry blasts it’s horn. “Is that our stop?”

Aranea nods her head, “I think so.” She motions her head towards the exit. “Come on gather your things and let’ get moving. Gotta see what sort of transportation we can use since we lost ole reliable.”

Luna chuckles, “yes old reliable ridden with bullet holes?”

Aranea snorts, “hey it got us part of the way. Who knows what’ll be able to find? Come on let’s get to the top of the boat princess. We have to move quickly.”

Luna nods her head and follows after Aranea climbing the steps up towards the deck of the ship. The breeze shocks her feeling warmer than before but still cool.

“It’s a bit warmer here,” she asks as Aranea looks over the top of heads of people.

“Oh yeah wait til we go through Lestallum. That place is a literal boiler due to the fact there’s an actual star there,” she laughs before spotting Biggs. She grabs Luna’s hand and begins to push through the people taking pictures off the side of the boat as they come to port.

“Update,” she asks Biggs Luna standing behind her.

Biggs looks over at Luna and smiles, “no changes noted at this time. Doesn’t seem to be any followers or straggler from the last port.”

“Stragglers,” asks Luna looking over at Aranea.

Aranea scratches her neck underneath the collar. “Just some people looking to capture you. Not a big deal.” Luna’s eyes widen like saucers. “I don’t think they saw us get on the boat so we might have some time before they find out our next spot. But if you see anyone dressed in all black or out of place don’t run just get prepared for a fight.”

Luna nods her head, “then those people are part of Niflheim?”

“Yes,” Aranea lies, “they’ll say they are glaives or Crownsguard, but they’re disguised as them. We can’t trust anyone in uniform until we get you to Insomnia.”

Luna nods her head. “Ok I understand,” she says as the ship begins to back into the port. “What do we do now?”

“Now,” she says looking over at the port seeing a familiar golden sparkling . “And we got the perfect transportation. No cars,” she tells Biggs seeing Wedge arrive with two packs of gear. “They’ll be expecting it. I mean it’ll take longer to get there but-”

Wedge beams, “no car meaning chocobos!”

Biggs nudges Wedge, “hush don’t shout it for all to hear,” he grumbles as the announcer projects on the microphone to gather all belonging and make a way to the wooden railing.

“Chocobos? I don’t understand aren’t they wild?” Asks Luna as Aranea grins.

“Have you never ridden one,” she asks.

“Not exactly,” she says following the crowd of people keeping up with Aranea.

“,” she states with a straight face watching Luna turn into a blushing disaster. Yes, she still has it. So, what if it makes Luna look cute that’s not the point.

Luna sighs, “yes well wouldn’t know much about that,” she says waving her hand. “But I suppose you do, unless it’s all for show,” she smiles at her. “Yes, I can see it now trying to compensate for something are we,” he teases.

Aranea sputters before looking away, “alright good one let’s just finds our rides and get moving.”

“Oh, pinched a nerve,” she teases as they make their way to the chocobo rental post. Maybe once they get the chocobos and the fed for the journey the trip will get better. I mean how bad can it be. They don’t look too suspicious. Who is going to pull over a group of people riding helpless chocobos down the street? Doesn’t seem likely. This is going to be the perfect disguise.


	5. Chapter 5

To be honest the car is decent. Full furnished and more reliable than old reliable by leaps and bounds. For starters there is an actual floor on the car. Still the silence from the back is bothering Aranea. Ever since they left Meldacio she’s been getting the silent treatment. She doesn’t understand the big deal. She’s been hurt before and sure it’s not a good thing but that’s why there are back up phoenix downs on each of them for big emergencies and it wasn’t a big emergency.

Aranea sighs leaning her head against the window as Biggs drives. She looks behind her seat and sees Luna reading her oracle book not even glancing her way. Wow Luna has to be sturdy or strong? Whatever you want to call it if she can read while a car is moving. She can’t read in a moving vehicle of any kind without getting sick. Still this isn’t the time to notice her good qualities they’re mad at each other so they should stay mad…for a little while longer.

Biggs coughs bringing Aranea’s attention back to the front. There’s a road check up ahead and she’s not looking forward to it.

“What should we do boss,” asks Biggs, I think it’s the only way to get through Duscae.

Without even looking up from her book Luna speaks. “Why don’t you try fighting the patrol officers and see what happens? It might work out for the best right Aranea,” she clips glaring at her from the backseat.

Aranea ignores her, “yeah I don’t need a backseat driver thanks.”

“Driving? You’ve been stopped for awhile now. I guess these check points are getting more serious. Maybe even more dangerous,” she snips. “But sure, let’s go fight them, right?”

Aranea turns around in her seat, “what is your deal today? You’ve been silent since-”

“Boss we need a plan,” says Biggs tapping Aranea on the shoulder as the car in front moves up to the check point.

Aranea sigh and tap her fingers against the wheel before looking at an abandoned dirt road. It looks like it might go around the check point and if not, at least they can plan their next move before getting found. She moves the car forward turning left down the dirt road looking in the rearview mirror to see if they are being followed. After a few nervous minutes of looking behind them Aranea sighs and slows the car down. “So, what road did we turn down? Where is it going to lead out of?”

Wedge has the map pulled out on his lap and scratches his head. “Hmm it’s the backway to Lestallum.”

“I thought you could only get there by the bridge?” Asks Biggs.

“You do but this is forked to where you are going into the country road, less lights and people around,” he says. “Do you guys hear that?”

“Hear what,” asks Aranea.

“Buzzing,” he says before a jolt is felt from the roof of the car. Aranea sees the indent on the roof of the car and turns her gaze back on the road cursing. A hoard of MTs had just started falling from the imperial ship above them. Aranea dodges the falling MTs as best as she can but they just seem to keep landing around the moving car. She swerves the car around and tries to head out the way she came but it’s blocked by MTs.

“We don’t have a choice,” she says stopping the car suddenly making the MT on the roof fly off into a group of them. She exits out of the car quickly followed by Biggs and Wedge who begin to shoot off the MTs as fast as they can.

They need to make this quick. They don’t have enough supplies for a full battle since the last fight. Aranea slashes though one of the MTs trying to draw them away from the car. If the car gets destroyed, it’ll take that much longer to get Luna to Insomnia and at the moment Aranea does not want to spend any more time that she has to with her.

Aranea stabs the next MT coming her way before hearing a loud honking sound. She blocks one of the MTs catching outside her eye a group of startled Kujata racing towards them. This battle is going to fail. She needs to think of something fast Biggs and Wedge are on the top fighting their own battle and Luna…Luna is nowhere to be found.

Aranea blocks the next attack from the MT before shooting herself towards the largest Kujata. If she can kill the leader, they should back off right? She doesn’t get time to land the first blow. It’s quick when it happens. Darkness fills the sky; clouds form out of nowhere. The Kujata pause in their chaos looking up at the sky before Ramuh appears above the group.

Ramuh an astral had just appeared over them and was summoning his strength to smite them all. Could the day get any worse? Aranea looks to Biggs and Wedge who have taken cover as much as they can with the oblivious MTs and daemons not recognizing the presence of an astral. Aranea slashes the nearest MT in her way looking for any place to be a safe spot when she feels the air tingle and become sharp. She feels the ground shake under her as a loud crack sounds in the air. She covers herself on the ground as wind blows around her. Once she feels the world is done shaking and the fact, she is still alive after the calamity she looks over her shoulder and sees MTs, and daemons slewed all around her.

She sits up dusting the dirt from her clothes looking around at the destruction of an astral. She sees Biggs and Wedge still huddled together against the boulder and stands on shaky legs taking in the scene shock written over her face.

She feels a gush of wind come from above and sees Ramuh’s large hand opening his palm upon the area he just destroyed. Luna walks from the Astrals hand like nothing has happened and offers a word of thanks to Ramuh before the hand disintegrates. She turns around glowing golden eyes staring at Aranea. Aranea can’ get her mouth to work as Luna walks towards her the glow and color change of her eyes diminishing slowly.

Luna stands before Aranea and looks at her frowning, “shall we be on our way?”

Aranea opens and closes her mouth unable to respond as Luna pushes past her. Aranea blinks before turning around rushing after Luna. “Wait, wait, wait. Hold on you just jumped down from an astral!”

“Ramuh actually,” she responds pausing in her step as Aranea nods her head trying to process the million of questions coursing through her mind right now. Such as why is Luna so calm about this? How did the astral even appear? Why are none of them dead?

“Luna an astral obliterated everything but us how-”

“I asked Ramuh for help,” she says furrowing her brows. “Oracles do have connections to the Astrals, we can ask them for help or guidance.”

Aranea claps both her hands together biting her lips before pointing both hands towards Luna. “Luna an astral came down and helped us just because you asked?!”

Luna smirks, “oh like it’s that difficult to do.” She places her hands on her hips. “Really I don’t see how that is any different than what you did in Meldacio.”

Aranea flinches, “that’s different. The guy I was fighting was human not a hoard of MTs and daemons. You decided to get an astral involved that’s never a good thing.”

Luna glares at her, “You didn’t see the daemon behind you. They were charging for you while you were fighting the MTs.” She stands closer in her space. “It was going to kill you.”

Aranea licks her lips before shrugging, “so I almost died by a daemon I don’ know why that would be important. You’d still have Biggs and Wedge to lead you to Insomnia.”

Luna clenches her teeth letting out a tense yell. “Because you’re my friend!” She paces, “At least I hope so at this point. I don’t understand why you don’t think of yourself as important when you’re important to me!”

_Oh._

Aranea rubs her neck looking at Luna’s pinkened face. So, Luna must have just realized what she said. “Ok…I’m sorry.”

Luna looks at her face still pink, “sorry?”

“For you know,” Aranea mumbles. “Worrying you. I’m not use to being worried over. It’s weird.”

“Oh,” Luna nods her head, “yes worried. Well,” she clears her throat, “we should…we should head back to the car. It doesn’t look like it got hit. Thankfully.”

Aranea nods her head and whistles towards Biggs and Wedge tilting her head towards the car. The two men begin to head back to the car as Aranea lets out a long sigh. “I’ll have Biggs drive to Lestallum. We need to talk about how you can summon an astral like it’s no big deal.”

Luna looks at her brow scrunched, “there’s nothing to talk about? I can summon Astrals it’s not that strange is it?”

Aranea runs a hand down her face, “Luna there’s only history about Lucis line being able to do such a thing with the oracle’s help. An oracle hasn’t summoned an astral by herself in I don’t know. I’ve never heard of it happening before.” She sees Wedge trying to get in the back and motions for him to take her seat.

“Look,” she says opening the car door for her. “MTs have recorders.” She pauses as Luna scoots across the seat before entering the car herself. “So, anything that was recorded before you summoned Ramuh has already been sent to the Empire.”

“How do you know MTs have recorders,” Luna asks her bluntly as Biggs starts the car.

Aranea blinks, “well you kill a few and you just know. Not hard to put one and one together when the MTs know your next location in the next ten minutes without even trying.” She snorts, “but back to the main point you summoned Ramuh!”

Wedge turns in his seat eyes widen, “you summoned an astral?!”

Biggs thankfully is able to keep his hand on the steering wheel and not cause an accident when hearing the news. “That lighting…that was you,” he asks looking in the review mirror as Luna flushes.

“It’s…it’s really not that big a deal.” She takes the book out from her satchel. “It’s all in here and I’ve been memorizing it in case I needed to summon someone.”

Wedge gasps, “wait that was your first summon?!”

Luna looks at Wedge and sees Aranea beaming from the corner of her eye and blushes. “Yes, and I know I have to get better at it-”

“Better,” laughs Aranea, “you smoked all our enemies. I think you did alright for your first-time sweetheart,” she teases making Luna blush a deeper red.

“Yes, well someone was in danger of being impaled I had to do something,” she teases right back earning a dust of pink along Aranea’s cheeks.

“Ha ha yeah won’t be living that one down anytime soon.” She feels someone staring at her and looks at Wedge grinning from the front seat. “What,” she growls out.

Wedge turns back around, “nothing nothing,” he says looking over at Biggs winking. Biggs just let’s out an annoyed sigh. Wedge had finally figure it out. Well better late than never now if only the two in the back could figure it out. He begins to drive back on the road and sees the familiar tunnel leading to Lestallum and grins.

“Hey Boss, we need to get some gas. Might need to stop for the night in the next town.”

Aranea sits up leaning over the car seat, “what? But we just filled it this morning?”

Wedge pinches her on the arm eyes looking back at Luna hopefully Aranea will get the hint.

Aranea squints her eyes, “what the matter with you? You got something in your eye?”

Wedge sighs, “n-yes. Yes, I need something for my eyes,” he says looking over at Biggs. I think I might have got something in it after that battle. Need to get it checked out soon Boss.”

Aranea raises an eyebrow at them and nods her head, “fine,” she says leaning back against her seat. “We’ll stop in the next town to get some eyedrops but then back on the road got it.” She squirms in her seat, “we need to make up for lost time.”

Luna sighs placing her book back in her satchel. “Well we are close to Insomnia, right?”

Aranea raises an eyebrow at her, “another day or two at the most by car why?”

Luna places her hands in her lap, “well I am feeling a bit hungry after the last battle-”

“What,” Aranea asks eyes looking over Luna. “Did summoning use up a lot of your energy? Are you hurt,” she asks listing her hands checking for wounds. She looks at Luna’s pinkening face and drops Luna’s hand as if they are fire and laughs. “Uh I mean of course you are tired after summoning an astral a literal astral so uh new plan,” she says turning away from Luna to talk to Biggs. “We can spend the night in the next city. Shouldn’t be too bad to stay a night and get everything we need for tomorrow.”

Biggs chuckles, “sure thing Boss whatever you say.”

Aranea raises an eyebrow at that, “what’s that mean?”

“It mean’s we’ll be in Lestallum for our overnight,” he says turning the car down the brick layered road. He parks it over the bridge and exits the car before Aranea can say anything.

“Hmm I think I’ll go with Wedge to get his eyedrops and stock up on supplies while you get our rooms.”

Aranea says, “uh who made you boss?”

Biggs laughs, “what does it sound like a bad plan? We kill two birds with one stone and can eat after we get settled in.” He tosses the keys to Aranea to catch.

“Room service is a nice idea,” interrupts Wedge.

Aranea shrugs her shoulders, “sounds fine hmm that teal building looks like a hotel we’ll stay there if they have room. Hmm let’s meet in the center by the hotel later.”

“You got it,” Biggs says taking Wedge by the arm. “Come on Wedge let’s get your eyedrops.”

“Eyedrops…oh yeah eyedrops,” he says before winking at Biggs who only groans.

Luna exits the car and looks at Aranea, “you know they left us alone together on purpose.”

Aranea shuts the car door and beeps to lock it. “Yeah they are acting weird…wanna get something to eat first?”

Luna smiles, “yes I’m starving. You don’t happen to know a good place around, here do you?”

“Hmm haven’t been around in a while but Sugate’s is good. If it’s still around,” she says offering her hand to Luna. “Come on let’s get you something good to eat. Hope you like spicy food that’s about all they offer,” she smiles.

“Having spice in life is important so I’m willing to try anything once,” she says holding Aranea’s hand as they walk across the street. She climbs the stairs with her as Aranea leads her towards the center of the city.

The restaurant is small but not crowded at this time. Plastic tables and chairs are placed around the area and Aranea snags one before someone else can sit down. “Still smells the same.”

“You mean strong enough to make you want to sneeze,” she asks taking a seat. “It does have a nice atmosphere.” She says as a stranger waves at them. “Is, is everyone so friendly here?”

Aranea chuckles, “yeah kind of a culture thing. Touch is a big thing here too like kisses on the cheek in greeting or hugs instead of handshakes. You get use to it or look dangerous enough no one tries it,” she smirks.

“Yes, well it is different from Tenebrae.”

“Pssh I bet you can’t even show an ankle without someone having a heart attack at the indecency,” she teases as Luna pouts. “Aww come on Luna I’m just messing with ya.”

“I know. I figured as much just I want to know how my people are in Tenebrae since the invasion,” she mumbles sadly.

Aranea scratches her cheek, “well considering we’ve made good time getting closer to Insomnia I think they’ll be doing much better soon. Living under the Empire rule is not that great,” she says rolling her eyes as their waiter arrives to take their orders.

Luna doesn’t have time to ask what Aranea meant but she can make a good guess. Once their meals and drinks are ordered Aranea looks over at Luna. “So, besides a late lunch and checking into the hotel anything else you want to do for today?”

Luna look at her confused, “I thought we should be in hiding? Isn’t that what you said when we stayed in a city?”

“Well yeah but it’s still early. I don’t think you wanna stare at the walls until nighttime do you,” she asks before taking a sip of her drink. “Besides Lestallum is a fun place to explore. We could check out their food market and small shops. You like shopping, right?”

Luna bites her lips nodding her head, “sometimes but this is different. Are you feeling ok? It is a bit warmer maybe after lunch we should get the room and relax?” She reaches over touching Aranea’s head with the back of her hand. It takes all of Aranea’s power to not react to the touch. Luna’s hand feels cool against her head and it feels nice.

“You don’t feel warm,” she says sitting back down in her seat. “So, it must be something else.”

Aranea chuckles, “yeah it’s something else alright.” Luna offers a confused look at the statement. “Look it’s just we’ve been on the run since day one. I think we have the upper hand for a little while and we need a break. Just a tiny one. Plus, girls day out or whatever it’s called.”

Luna snorts surprising Aranea. “Aranea I’ve no doubt you’ve never been to a girls day out.”

Aranea frowns, “well no but you like that stuff, right?”

“Why do you assume that?”

“Well Tenebrae is fancy, and they have time for things like that right? So, you might like stuff like that,” she shrugs.

Luna sighs, “well for normal girls maybe but I’m the oracle.” She giggles, “I don’t know more about a girls day out than you do to be honest. Never had one. Too many duties to perform during the day.”

“Yeah,” she asks.

“Quite.” Luna sips her drink and looks over at Aranea smiling. “I suppose we both could find out what it means if you are willing,” she hesitates.

Aranea smiles, “sure thing sweetheart. Sounds more fun than staring at the walls or waiting for Biggs and Wedge to return.”

Luna smiles lightly at her as she finishes her drink before looking at Aranea, “well then are you ready?”

“Sure thing,” she says standing picking up her last skewer from the plate. “I can eat and walk at the same time. It’s a talent,” she smirks as Luna shakes her head before looping her hand with Aranea’s.

“It’s so busy and full of life,” she says to her looking at the various tent vendors set up around the area. “It smells nice too hmm I wonder if they have chili dark chocolate?”

Aranea winces, “oh no you like that stuff?”

Luna nods her head as they enter the market. “Yes savory, sweet and spicy all mixed into one. Though Ulwatt Berry Tart is good too but it’s so mild more of like an ice cream treat something to have during the hot days.”

“Which I’m sure Tenebrae has many off,” she teases as she finishes her skewer and throws it in the nearest trashcan. “So, you like spicy things then?”

“Yes sometimes. It is quite enjoyable though my brother,” she frowns. “My brother Ravus has an iron stomach and can eat anything. I haven’t heard from him. I mean it’s silly he doesn’t know where I am and I don’t know where he is but,” she rubs her nose trying to stop the tears before they start.

Aranea squishes Luna’s hand lightly, “you know after we get you to Insomnia, we could search for him. See what happened to him or where he might be. It wouldn’t be that hard to do,” she says scratching her nose.

Luna smiles at her, “that would be…that would be wonderful, but I don’t want to get him in danger by searching for him. He wanted me safe and protected and I only hope he can come to Insomnia soon wherever he may be. I don’t want to jeopardize everything he sacrificed to get me out of Tenebrae.”

Aranea rubs her neck before something glittering catches her eye. “Well then we have to celebrate while he’s not here. You have to tell something to your brother when he gets back besides the fact you summoned an astral,” she chuckles seeing Luna’s face. “Which judging by your face he won’t be pleased about it.”

“Well perhaps not,” she pouts, “but it was amazing. Just very tiring and strange. It’s hard to explain what it felt like, but it was like I was there and not there all at the same time with everything moving much slower.”

“Yeah strange is a good word to use but look at this,” she says dangling a cactuar in front of her face.

“What is it?”

“You’ve never seen one of them before?”

She shakes her head no. “No but they look familiar. It looks like a man turned into a cactus kind of cute especially with that shocked look on its face. Resembles yours when you saw Ramuh for the first time.”

Aranea bristle, “hey that’s not very nice sweetheart-”

“I want to get it,” she interrupts. “Hmm I’ll call it Aranea 2 for now or Ms. Prickly Pear,” she states seeing Aranea’s face turn grumpy.

“Hmmph fine you can have cactus me,” she says paying for the small figurine.

It’s not much just 15 gil but the pleased smile on Luna’s face is enough to make it worth it. Aranea tries to clear her head. Luna is a badass point and case proven by summoning an astral which in turn makes her very attractive. That’s all it is. She not attractive because of her soft smile, her laughter, the way that dress hugs her in all the right places…nope she’s attractive because she kills monsters really good. Great even. Yup that’s all it is.

“Aranea,” asks Luna bringing Aranea from her thoughts.

“Huh,” Aranea says out of it making Luna giggle.

“Spaced out I see. It’s not because of the heat is it? We can go back and get our rooms,” she says worried.

Aranea has barely enough will power to make her mind stay on the straight and narrow path from that statement. She scratches her neck and nods her head. “It’s not the heat just thinking is all.”

“Hmm well I was going to ask you if you wanted to try a different collar,” she says making Aranea shiver. “This one looks nice and has ribbon sewed in for it along with a protection jewel. It could make you safer or this one has a jewel for strength-”

“Luna, I don’t need it. The one I have is fine.”

“But it looks worn and-”

“Luna it’s fine alright,” she says a little louder gaining some attention.

Luna frowns, “alright…hmm let’s go over there,” she points grabbing Aranea’s hand leading her to a fruit stand. “They have dragon fruit here and mangos. I knew I smelled them,” she smiles.

Aranea watches as Luna digs through the fruit smelling each one and feeling for their softness. “Luna I’m…”

“Hmm?”

“Oh nothing,” she says scratching her neck as Luna goes back to examining the fruit.

“So, what type of fruit do Biggs and Wedge like?”

Aranea sighs, “I think oranges for Wedge no it’s tangerines because he says they’re easier to peel and Biggs I don’t have a clue.” She watches as she begins to examine the tangerines and rubs her neck once more. “Luna.”

Luna stops and looks at Aranea and smiles. “Aranea it’s alright. You have something tied to that collar, right?” She asks as Aranea flinches. “It must be sentimental, something your want to hold onto for some reason.”

Aranea chuckles, “what you do the oracle thing?”

Luna shakes looks at her sighing, “no I just observed your reaction. I don’t need an explanation for it. Though I do think getting a healing cream would be best for your neck. You constantly are scratching it like now,” she teases as Aranea stops scratching under her neck.

“Right, right. But still Luna sorry I snapped.”

Luna gasps and Aranea looks around for the possible culprit. “Aranea apologizing this is rare indeed.” She says giggling.

Aranea deadpans at her before going to back to her normal stance sighing as Luna returns to picking out various fruit. That smile sure was something, deadly more like it. Aranea was sold on that smile.

Aranea watches Luna closely as she walks through the market greeting and smiling everyone as if they are all friends. Maybe Luna is just that friendly with everyone. Maybe Luna just has a smile for everyone, but it seems different when she smiles at her. It’s more shy, but teasing compared to the diplomatic smile she offers to the people on the street. It’s different for sure but she has no idea what I could mean.

“Ready to get the rooms?”

Aranea nods her head, “sure thing. It is getting hot out might be nice to have a cool room.”

Luna smiles shyly at her before grabbing Aranea’s hand as they walk back to the hotel. They still need to get their rooms for the night and Biggs and Wedge should be meeting them soon by the hotel. Aranea looks down at their clasped hands and doesn’t know what to do or what this emotion is. 

That’s a lie she knows what this emotion is but doesn’t want to admit it. You can’t feel this way for someone after a few weeks it just isn’t possible. Not to mention she doesn’t know who she really is. Neither of them knows who the other really is, not really.

A few weeks and she feels more than simple attraction towards Luna? Don’t be ridiculous. This will all go away once she’s delivered to Insomnia as they agreed on. She just hopes she can last that long.

She feels the warmth leave her hand and looks at Luna who is smiling towards the two men by the hotel and becomes jealous? This is worse than she thinks.

“Wedge, Biggs look what I found in the markets! Dragon fruit and tangerines. I heard someone like them,” she smiles at Wedge.

Biggs nods his head, “yeah Wedge can’t get enough of them sometimes.”

“Thanks Luna they look delicious. Did you guys get to eat?”

“Yes, we did but Wedge where’s your eyedrops,” Aranea asks grinning. “Thought you needed it. It’s why we stopped in the first place.”

“I uh…all better,” he laughs nervously.

“Yeah right. Waste of time,” she growls out.

“Aranea,” warns Biggs.

“What,” she snaps teeth clenching.

“The heat,” he says calmly. “It might be getting to all of us. Why don’t we get our rooms and rest for the rest of the day?”

“Heat,” she says looking at Wedge cower before her. She let’s out a sigh and rubs her head. “Yeah fine whatever just get the rooms. I guess I’m tired,” she says feeling a warmth on her arm. He looks down and sees Luna’s hand on her arm.

“Wh-what are you doing?”

“I am just holding your wrist nothing more,” she says. “Let’s get out of the heat and wait until they get the keys.”

Aranea nods her head and sighs, “yeah air conditioning is looking really good about now. Might just be the heat Luna.”

“Hmm maybe…or the fact you don’t like being tricked? Wedge and Biggs did make us stop here for no reason. I wonder why,” she asks confused. “Maybe they wanted a break, or we all needed a break from running so often?”

Aranea thinks to herself. More like they’re a bunch of nosey matchmakers that need to stay out of her business.

“Yeah you’re right. Hmm maybe a good rest will help for tomorrow. You never know what could happen right,” she says as Biggs and Wedge return with their keys.

Biggs hands the keys to Luna, “your keys ladies. We’ll be sleeping right next door. They only had single beds I tried Boss,” he sighs.

Aranea shrugs, “not the worst that could happen so Wedge you with Luna?”

He shakes his head, “no I’m with Biggs. Luna uh kicks me in bed Biggs won’t so I want a good rest on a nice bed you know.”

“Ah huh,” she says as Wedge looks anywhere but at him. “Well if you guys wanted to tie the knot so soon all you had to do was ask,” she smirks as Wedge turns bright red. Before they can make an argument, she has grabbed Luna by the hand and is walking in the opposite direction of the two.

“Please tell me we are going the right way,” she whispers to Luna.

Luna chuckles, “we’re not but we have to go upstairs anyway.”

* * *

Once they reach the rooms Aranea lets out a sigh of relief seeing the bed. It doesn’t look spectacular or anything and has more floral prints on it but it looks soft. She flops right on it and sighs deeply. “So soft.”

She hears soft giggling behind her and looks back. “What?”

“Never thought I’d see something so adorable.”

Aranea’s face turns red. “Adorable? Honey, sweetie, no I’m anything but adorable,” she laughs.

Luna leans down towards her level faces inches apart noses touching. “Adorable.” She says before walking towards the bathroom.

This isn’t going to work. Aranea is going to lose the battle. She needs to switch out with one of the men. She feels her face heating up but maybe she can get way with telling her he burns easily. It wouldn’t be a complete lie just a little one for now. She flops back on the bed hiding her face in the nearest pillow.

Meanwhile Luna in the bathroom is having her own crisis. She doesn’t know what has gotten into her, but she just likes teasing Aranea. It’s nice to have the upper hand for a change and not be the one constantly blushing or out of sorts. Still she’s having a hard time keeping her composure hence why she is strategically hiding in the bathroom until her face has calmed down. She can’t quite put her finger on it, on what makes her teases Aranea. It might just be bonding for ladies. Yes, that’s what it must be. Aranea and her are becoming friends and friends tease each other all the time. Yes, that is exactly what it is friendship…then why does it feel different? Why does her heart flutter faster than a hummingbird when she sees her? Why does she lose her breath seeing the woman rip a daemon to shreds without breaking a sweat? Why does that snorting deep chuckle make her feel tingly from her head to her toes?

She slaps her face a few times to remove such thoughts and lets out a steady breath. Alright she can do this. Just a simple get in bed and sleep and relax. Simple really shouldn’t be too much trouble, right?


	6. Chapter 6

The night before was terrible…well not terrible more like stressful. Luna could not get comfortable in bed for the life of her too worried about why Aranea was scooted all the way towards the edge of the bed. Had she done something wrong? Did she tease her too much? These thoughts kept her up most of the night.

Aranea meanwhile could not get comfortable in bed due to worrying about touching Luna in bed. How could someone look so relaxed and disheveled but still completely breathtaking? It simply wasn’t fair to be tortured in such a way. The best way to avoid it would be to lay on her back far, far away from Luna. Well as far as she could get on a single bed.

Needless to say, both were exhausted and bubbling with nervousness around each other that the ride in the car to Hammerhead was becoming unbearable. Aranea was in the front seat hoping for something to happen anything to take her mind off Luna and the impending fact that she would be leaving for Insomnia today. She wouldn’t get to see her again. Her chest felt a little pull but maybe that was just some indigestion. Those eggs looked questionable at breakfast today.

However, no matter what today brought Aranea would be professional about the whole event. She would drop her off say goodbye to the oracle and be on her way pardoned and free from Niflheim along with Wedge and Biggs. That was the goal of this whole mission in the first place, right? She leans her head against the window and looks out seeing nothing but desert and more desert.

It had been strange driving through Hammerhead no one was out and about. Sure, it was a waste land but there were people who lived in the area. It was too quiet, or maybe Aranea was just paranoid. Well she didn’t get this far not being paranoid still it was unsettling. She sits up in the car looking at Biggs.

“It’s too quiet.”

“It is a desert Boss,” he says darting his eyes from the road to the rearview mirror.

Aranea has her arms crossed. “You know what I mean.” She says seeing a glint in the distance. “Get ready,” she says reaching for her polearm.

In the distance seen from the car is the glint from a Ma-X robot or armory robot with an artillery of mass weapons.

“Stop the car,” she tells Biggs. Seeing two of the Ma-X robots descend behind them.

Biggs looks at her before stopping the car in the middle of the road. “I hope you have a plan.”

Aranea smirks, “I always have something up my sleeve.” She looks at the backseat. “You need to stay in the car.”

“But I can help,” says Luna gold light forming in her hand.

“No. Not yet. They haven’t shot at us yet. They want a deal. Maybe I can wiggle us out of it but if they see you and you’re not around us. They’ll kill us and keep you alive. Stay in the car I can handle this,” she says closing the car door before walking down the road towards the moving robot. It’s disgusting seeing the thing move like a dying spider, but she needs to deal with whoever this hot shot think he is. Wasting the Empire’s money on some wild goose chase. Sure, she no longer was going to take Luna into the Empire that plan had changed early on, but this display of arrogance was not going to be tolerated. Whoever was in that dumb robot was either stupid or looking for a dying wish. They knew better than to mess with Aranea and she was going to have a great time wiping the smug look off-

“Oh Aranea how nice to see you,” says a nasally voice as the robot opens bending down to let the man out from the device. Aranea’s eyes widen as she pauses in her step.

“Oh, now come on Aranea. Is that anyway to greet your General,” he smiles too sweetly. He looks behind her seeing the car and laughs. “Seems you’ve been making a game of this capture. But now my dear the game is over. Surrender the oracle or suffer the consequences.”

Luna can’t stand this anymore. She doesn’t want anything to happen to Biggs and Wedge, but she can’t hear what the man from the robot is saying to Aranea. She can feel the fear from here. See it in Aranea’s stance. That man is more dangerous than he appears. She can’t stay in the car any longer and exits it gold light forming in her hands as she walks straight down the road materializing her spear as she stands by Aranea’s side.

“We seek passage through your blockade. Move aside and be spared,” Luna says sternly to the man dressed in armor ensigned with the Imperial markings. She had not come all this way to be stopped by some imperial soldier who had taken over her country. She would not move another inch for them. They need to move for her.

The general looks at Luna and then Aranea and laughs loudly. Aranea places her arm in front of Luna and pushes her behind her. Luna can feel Aranea’s arm shaking. This man has a power over her what he has over her she doesn’t know but it has Aranea terrified.

“Oh well done Aranea you fully tricked her,” he laughs. “Why I bet she doesn’t even know of her impending capture.”

Luna glares at him, “impending capture? Not likely.”

The man’s laughter subsides as he looks at her. “Oh, are you so sure. Do you know who I am,” he asks moving towards both of them. “General Caligo Ulder. The one who made the plans to capture poor poor Tenebrae.” He chuckles, “now then what makes you think you’ll fair any better now? Oh, are you going to run away and abandon your people like you did in Tenebrae all over again? Your poor brother,” he says slowly.

Luna flinches at his words. “Poor thing didn’t even have a chance to escape,” he grins. “And no wonder his selfish sister was only escaping for-”

“Shut up,” clips Aranea. “Look let me make this easy for ya Ulder.” The general bristles. “You’re going to let her go to Insomnia and maybe just maybe I’ll spare you.”

Ulder looks between both women before laughing loudly, “oh Aranea you really are laying it on thick. You see Luna,” he says grabbing Aranea by the throat. “This monster right here is trying to be the hero when we all know what her true colors are. You know she led you, here right? All of this was her plan…well she was supposed to get rid of you much earlier, but something must have come up,” he says grip tightening under her throat.

Aranea winces bringing her hands up to release his grip growling. “You move anymore and that pretty collar of yours will come off,” he threatens. Aranea releases her hands from his arms shaking. “Luna if you want Aranea to survive you’ll come with me back to the Empire.”

Luna looks at him unamused, “you obviously have something on Aranea otherwise she wouldn’t do such a thing. You’re nothing but a little man with a lot of leashes under his control pathetic. You don’t hold any true power.”

“Oh,” he laughs slipping his hand under Aranea’s collar. Aranea panics. She grips the collar holding it tight against her throat. “You’ve yet to see the true power Niflheim has to offer.” With a quick slip of his hands he has unleashed the collar around Aranea’s neck. He holds it in his hands watching as her eyes dilate into slit pupils. “Oh, did you forget to tell her,” he sneers lighting the collar on fire.

“Tell me,” Luna questions as Aranea holds her stomach in pain.

She kneels over on the ground on all fours shaking. Before Luna can even react Aranea’s hair is pouring down from her head to the ground. Her skin is turning a greyish blue as her back cracks and bends pulling upward as her scapula becomes like a shark fin sticking out of her back. The clothes on her body begin to tear and rip as her form grows bigger and bigger arms break and fuse becoming paws with razor sharp claws. One claw continues to grow and thicken as her hind legs break forming into doglike hind legs claws ripping through her boots. Thick white hair pours out of her backside covering her lower half as a bony greyish blue tail extends out from her tail bone. Her face is no longer recognizable. It’s covered by the long fur like hair and only a snout with shark like teeth can be seen behind the matted mess.

General Ulder laughs as the transformation continues. “You see Luna once a monster always a monster.”

Luna looks down at Aranea. Aranea who no longer has a human form but has become a larger and more dangerous form of a Havocfang daemon. Aranea whimpers fur like hair covering her face from view. Luna pats the daemon’s head and looks over at the general.

“Is that all you have? Is that your great plan,” she asks bluntly.

“She,” he stutters, “you saw what he became, she betrayed you.”

Luna smiles, “yes she did but I’m afraid I wouldn’t test someone’s loyalty by revealing their secret to the enemy. Aranea is a Havocfang as large as your robot and you just betrayed her trust. You just released her daemon form that is much stronger and bigger than any of your current robots,” she grins.

The Havocfang, Aranea perks her ears and turns around facing the general growling. The single claw on the front paw clicking on the ground.

Ulder hadn’t planned this happening. How had Luna known about Aranea? Those questions can be answered at a later time for now he needs to escape. He edges back towards the MA-X Robot but before he can even make a move Aranea has pounce on him claws tapping by his ears menacingly.

“Call off your troops or perish,” says Luna staring down at the general. “Unless your life is worth is for this Empire of yours,” she grins as Aranea pressing her paws deeper down on the general.

Ulder laughs, “I’d rather die,” he says before giving the command for the other to attack as he stabs Aranea from her underside. It bounces off barely leaving a scratch. Instead Aranea slices Ulder’s skull with her claws before stomping on his body like a dead rat.

“This isn’t good,” Luna says as MTs begin to descend down on them along with various MA-X versions of robots attacking them. Aranea kneels down before Luna and rolls her eyes towards her back.

“Ride you,” Luna asks as Aranea huffs beneath her hair claw tapping the floor. Luna nods her head before quickly getting on top of Aranea. There’s no time to waste. They can’t fight all these robots not alone. They need help and the best help is just a few miles down the road. She shouts down towards the zooming car driving past them.

“I guess Biggs has done this before,” she says seeing the car zoom in-between robots as easy as snake slithers on the ground. “Aranea get me to Insomnia. We’ll gather the Crownsguard-” She doesn’t get the rest of her sentence out and only feels a rush of wind blowing through her hair. Aranea is quick, lightning quick as she moves down the road faster than the car Biggs and Wedge are driving. It doesn’t take long before they see the barrier of Insomnia.

“Just a bit further and they should start to arrive,” she says leaning down on Aranea as they rush down the road.

Just as they are beginning to get to Insomnia a hoard of glaives begins to shoot out from the city like a hoard of angry wasps. They begin to attack Aranea slashing her left and right.

“No,” shouts Luna. “The robots behind us. MTs behind us,” she shouts to deaf ears. The glaives still continue to attack Aranea who jumps side to side trying not to injury them or get Luna hurt. Luna at this point has had enough she throws down her trident into the ground making the road and surrounding ground crack and hiss.

“Aranea lay down and don’t move,” she shouts over the clash of swords. Aranea responds and quickly lays down on her side as the glaives begin to slow their attacks. One of the glaives warps to Luna.

“Oracle Lunafreya. We must destroy the demon behind you.”

“If you touch her, I will stab you with my trident where you stand. Call your glaives off and have them prepare for a Niflheim invasion. They are coming with over six MA-X robots and more MTs than I could count.”

The glaive nods their head, “as you wish,” they say before relaying the message through the intercom piece and leaving the large daemon and Luna behind to go fight the MTs ahead.

Once the glaives are gone Luna rushes to Aranea’s side and begins to look over her injuries. “Idiots. You’ll be ok Aranea.” She looks into the beast’s eyes and frowns. “I have to heal your injuries. It will sting so don’t bite me,” she says before giving Aranea much warning as she touches her paw and begins to let her light enter into her body. Luna closes her eyes and concentrates feeling the strings inside Aranea’s body.

They’re not really strings more like a pull of herself. They’re twisted and tangled and feel out of place. It’s similar to how she healed Aranea after the battle with Aridus. That’s when she first noticed the tangle of wires that were more than just normal human strings easy to manipulate and heal. They were tougher like parachute cords tangled into a misshapen mess, choking on the fragile human string. She adjusts what she can. What feels too prickly or out of place she leaves alone. Some knots take time to be undone and she only has enough strength to heal what she can. She begins to feel weak and drained as she untangles the strings in Aranea’s body and soon pulls herself out from the process.

She opens her eyes and see the Havocfang beast on its side whimpering. Most of the wounds have healed but there are more on her underside than anywhere else. Luna won’t be able to heal them without more energy. She sighs exhausted as she leans against the large front paw.

“Aranea…I don’t know how to bring you back. That collar was keeping you human and I don’t know how to fix it. I don’t know how to help you,” she feels the hot tears rolling down her face. “Just tell me something I can do. How do I bring you back,” she asks crying.

She feels the hot breath from the daemon on top of her head and looks up. Aranea lays her head down and opens her mouth wide. The long-extended tongue taps the tooth in the back.

“You want me to get your tooth?”

Aranea let’s out a low confirming growl.

“But it’ll hurt and how will this even work,” she asks her. She doesn’t receive an answer just a repeated motion at the tooth to be yanked.

Luna let’s out a long breath. “Ok just don’t…don’t bite my hands off alright,” she says sticking her hands deep in the back of the Havocfang’s mouth. She sees the tooth that was pointed at and pulls quickly hearing a loud pop. She looks down in her hand and sees the tooth along with another tooth poking right back out where the last one was.

“Ok that’s why you weren’t worried,” she says holding the slimy tooth in her hand.

“And now what?” She asks receiving an answer of Aranea placing her thick fur like hair over Luna. Luna looks up at her and sighs. “Of course, old binding. I understand now hold on,” she says before cutting a piece of Aranea’s hair with her light. She takes the hair and braids it before tying the tooth in-between the loose strands. It’s matted enough it should hold long enough for Aranea to tell her how to make it permanent.

She wraps the hair and tooth bracelet around Aranea’s paw and watches as the Havocfang begins to shrink and become more human in shape. Soon enough Aranea is in front of her with the hair and tooth bracelet around her right arm. Once she has become fully human again the bracelet melts and forms into a solid black leather band around her wrist.

Aranea looks over at Luna sheepishly. “So, surprise? I turn into a daemon sometimes,” she winces looking down at her legs. She sees a blur of white elope her and knock her down to the ground. She groans in pain as Luna lays on top of her body hugging her?

“Oh my gosh Luna,” she says as Luna kisses her on the lips interrupting her. Aranea looks up into teary eyes shocked.

“Don’t you ever pull another stunt like that again,” she says tears falling down her face.

“I…uh holy shit did you just kiss me,” she asks shocked.

“I…well,” Luna starts turning red. “You almost died so why not,” she says flustered.

Aranea laughs loudly and lifts her hand touching Luna’s face gently. “Alright I guess that one is a freebie then.”

“What are you talking about,” she asks before Aranea is lifting her head up kissing Luna on the lips while being straddled.

“Talking about that princess,” she grins. “So not that this isn’t romantic as hell and I’m feeling great in this position let me tell you just phenomenal, but I really don’t think the oracle should be caught with a naked daemon between her legs,” she says sticking her tongue out at her.

Luna snorts covering her mouth before leaning down kissing her once more. “I really couldn’t care less about what they find. Just don’t promise to do anything stupid like that again?”

Aranea rolls her eyes, “oh you drive a hard bargain but sure I’ll try for you Luna.”


End file.
